Two Christmas surprise
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Athrun got a surprise for Cagalli and Cagalli has a surprise for Athrun based on Cagalli point of view. this also for the for contest entry for the Princess of Orb group Cagalli Christmas project. a warning also its very fluffy


Here is another Fanfiction but this one is written in Cagalli point of view, and that this also for contest entry for the Princess of Orb group Cagalli Christmas project.

Sorry for all the typo to grammar.

* * *

Two Christmas surprises 

It was Christmas now and it had been two months since the final battle of the 2nd war. For the past 2months everything was slowly returning back to a peaceful world.

Apart from also been Christmas day where all close family and friends gather together, it was also the day where the peace ball would be held.

Due to ball that is why it had lead me to sitting in my room in a gown, I stood up from where I was sitting and walk toward the large mirror.

I took a look at the gown which I was now wearing or was literally forced into it, It was a golden yellow colour which reminded my of my Gundam Akatsuki,

I couldn't really describe the dress in many ways even though I am use to wearing many different types of dresses because I am a princess,

But I new that it was a off the shoulder, long gown and it had ripens tied into bows going around it at the bottom. (Imagine Cagalli wearing the gold yellow dress from the Disney Movie Beauty and the beast, the one that Bell wears when she dances with the beast I thought it would be best suited to her)

Don't get me wrong I do like dressed, I know it may seen like I hate them but to tell you the true I just don't like wearing them because I don't think they suit me and feel very uncomfortable in them too.

My hair was put up simply it looked just like the time when I first met Andrew Waltfeld but the difference was my Fringe was down and hair was put up in a gold glittering clip.

Taking my eyes of my reflection on the mirror, I took a glance at the clock hanging from my wall it read 11:00 meaning the ball would start in a hour time.

Both me and Lacus had decided to have the ball early then have it finish at 5:00 giving us the most of the Christmas day to spend with our friends and family meaning me, her, Kira and not forgetting Athrun also with a few other close friends too.

"Stupid dress" I said has I sat down on the chair near my dressing table.

"Why can't I wear my uniform instead of this gown" I said moaning, but then was distracted by someone.

"Because Cagalli you're the princess of Orb and you of all people should know sometimes you need to look the part" said a voice.

I turn around to face my twin brother dressed in his ZAFT uniform closing the door behind him "Kira your beginning to sound like…" I said half way but Kira said if fore me instead.

"Athrun" Kira said after me with a laugh.

"Yeah" I replied back to him with a smile "anyway speaking of him have you seen him about during your travels to my room?" I asked after my first sentence.

Kira smiled at me and shook his head "sorry I haven't" he said has well, but I had odd feeling his lying to me and that Athrun was up to something too or he was deliberately avoiding me for the past 2 days.

"Cagalli" Kira said distracting me from my thoughts, I looked at my twin brother.

"Yeah what" I asked.

Kira smiled and looked at me "don't worry he not deliberately avoiding you" he told me.

"You sure about that Kira" I asked him with a sad smile

"Yeah I am anyway I came here just asked are we all still gathering together after the ball?" He asked after reassuring me there is nothing to worry about.

"Yep of course" I told him with a smile.

Kira smiled at me back "that's good I guess his plan going well then" I also heard him say, but wasn't sure what I heard. "What does he mean by that?" I thought.

"Well I better get going now Lacus is waiting for me to escort her to the ball, see ya later Cagalli" Kira said suddenly to me distracting my thoughts.

I gave my brother a smile "yeah see ya" I said back to him,

"By the way Cagalli that dress looks really pretty on you. It makes you look more like a girl" Kira suddenly shouted at me at has he walks toward the door.

Has soon has the words came out of his mouth, I gave him one of my deadly glares and also shouted "WHAT DID YOU SAY" but before he could answer me he had already left the room closing the door behind him with bang.

I walk toward the door and locked it then walk back to my seat "stupid Brother, I get you for that" I whispered to my self "and where in the bloody is Athrun, He should know I cant go anyway with a guard" I added at the end almost shouting it which was a good thing because I got my answer.

"I am right here Cagalli" I heard a voice yell out through the door.

"Can I come in please?" the voice asked politely.

I Turn around "give me one good reason why I should let you in this room Athrun" I said through the door in an angry yet happy tone.

"I am sorry Cagalli I had last minute things to sort out for the ball that's why I haven't been around lately," Athrun told me.

I smiled at my self, there no use I can never seem to stay mad at him for long "come in" I said to him while getting up from my seat.

"I cant the door locked" I heard him say after pulling the door handle down.

"Sorry" I said has I walk toward the door and unlocking it for him, then I opened the door to reveal Athrun In his Orb Uniform. (I think he looks so nice in his orb uniform)

, And I also notice he was starring at me with his lovely emerald green eyes, Knowing full well why he was staring at me and also feeling even more uncomfortable not like the time on the archangel,

Or my so-called wedding, this feeling was much more different I can't really describe the feeling but I knew it was a good feeling.

"What are staring at?" I asked nicely to Athrun, who in return blink a few times before actually answering my question I giggled at his reaction.

"Sorry Cagalli, it just that dress makes you look so cute, pretty and so beautiful" He said to me blushing.

At the same time I could feel my cheeks turning a bright red, and I could also feel it go even more red has Athrun pull me into one of his unexpected embraces.

"Merry Christmas Cagalli" he said to me

"Merry Christmas Athrun" I said also returning his embrace at the same time.

We then broke from our warm embrace, smiling at each other, Athrun then place his hand out for me.

"You ready" He asked me

I looked at him with a very confused expression on my face, it tool me about 30 seconds after he asked and after the embrace to understand what he meant.

I smiled at him and nodded, we both then walk down stairs together with our arms link together into the ball.

After the ball 

Six hours later the ball had finished, everybody had gotten on and the treaty had been signed, and broadcast on the Television to whole world.

I stood outside the balcony of my home; the entire guest had left now the maids where clearing up ready for the Christmas dinner, Kira and Lacus had gone to the orphanage to get change.

I looked at the many stars in the sky and the bright moon, "father I have finally brought the peace you wanted for the world" I whispered.

"Cagalli" said a voice, I turn around to see Athrun smiling at me, I smiled back at him has he slowly walk toward to me.

"What is it Athrun" I asked him wondering what is it he wanted, since half way through the ball Kira wanted to talk to him.

So I told him he can go and that I don't always need a guard by my side, It took me 5 minutes to persuade him that I be ok alone.

Athrun was now stood a few metres away from me he smiled at me again "Cagalli" he said to me taking something out of his pocket then placing his hand behind his back.

I tilted my head to side curiously has he turn to me again "what is it" I asked him again.

"I going to give you your Christmas present now" He said to me

I looked at curiously, while he walks up to me closely, he was now a few inches away from me,

Then he suddenly took my left hand with his left and took his right hand, which held on to the item he had in it earlier.

The next thing he did took me by surprise, Athrun had gotten down on one knee and he held up a ring that looked just like the one he had given me before leaving for plant.

He then took his time and gave one of the longest speeches I have ever heard in my life, longer then any political speeches.

"Cagalli I know it a little too soon, but I know one thing that is I want to protect you for ever, I also want to be by your side and that we belong together but the one thing Know the most id that I love you, so Cagalli will you do me the honour of becoming my Wife"

Has I heard his speech, I could feel tears cascading down my cheeks knowing that felt the same and also knowing he knew I felt the same way but what he asked made me want to cry with joy.

When that question came out of Athrun mouth I could hear the answer all ready shouting in mind and also beating in my heart.

I looked closely at Athrun emerald green eyes and gave him my smile the one I only ever give to him.

And has soon has he saw my smile, he knew the answer straight away, for some odd reason we away seem to understand each other without using words.

He had now slipped the ring on my finger and had pulled me into a warm embrace both of our arms wrapped around each other his around my waist and my around his shoulder, one which seem to last longer then all the other we have shared before.

We both then broke from our embrace, and gazed deeply into each other eyes I could see his emerald eyes sparkle and I swear he could also see my own eyes sparkle because of his eyes shinning at me.

From our eyes staring at each other deeply to our lips been a few inches apart then seconds later our lips touch and met in a tender yet a heated passionate kiss, few minutes later we both broke from the kiss.

"Merry Christmas I hope you liked the present?" he said looking into my eyes again.

"Of course I did" I told him with a smile "and since you gave me my present now instead of later, I guess I give you yours early" I continue to say to him.

He looked at me with his emerald eyes shinning "what is it" he asked me curiously.

I smiled at him has I told him "first I tell you that its not a Item".

Athrun looked at me confusingly "well if its not a Item then what is it?" He asked confusingly

At this point I could feel a huge smile form in my mind but I decided to put it a said before I actually use the smile.

"Athrun" I said to him taking his right hand "guess what" I asked him, while I place his hand on my stomach giving him a huge smile.

"I am Pregnant," I told him next; I then looked at him waiting for his reaction.

"Cagalli really" he said suddenly with a huge smile on his face I responded with a nod, and he had know pulled me into another embrace and had also planted a very long passionate kiss on my lips while also yelling out "I am going to be a father".

"Merry Christmas Athrun I hope you liked your present" I then asked him with a smile after the very long kiss and hug and his answer was "of course I do, you made me the happiest man twice on one day" he told me lifting me up in the air.

Has he put me down again I told him "I love you Athrun and you have made me the happiest woman in the whole world thank you Athrun it the best Christmas present I have gotten"

He then responded with a smiled and brought me into an embrace, I lean on his shoulder and embrace his back.

Braking from the embrace he then place another warm passionate kiss on my lips but this time it was longer a kiss that meant we will be together forever.

My life felt complete now, war was over and peace restored once again, and I am going to marry the man I love very much and in 9 months time I would become a mother of my own child and have my own family.

What more could a representative of a country and girl could ask for and from now I going to live a happy life with my future husband and child or maybe children.

* * *

Author Notes

Well that my one shot Asucaga fanfiction done for contest entry for the Princess of Orb group Cagalli Christmas project.

Well I hope you have enjoyed my story


End file.
